A machine including, for example, a loader, a tractor, or other type of heavy machinery, may be used for performing a variety of tasks. An operator may use an operator interface to control components of the machine including, for example, an engine, a transmission, an implement, and a traction assembly. The machine may also include a control system to provide assistance for controlling the machine components.
While operating the machine, the operator may request that the machine change its direction of travel from a current direction to a new direction. The current direction may be a forward direction and the new direction may be a reverse direction, or vice versa. At other times, the operator may request that the machine be put in a neutral state from a state where the machine is propelled in a direction of travel. To change the machine's direction of travel, or put the machine in the neutral state, the operator may decelerate the machine. The operator may also select the new direction or the neutral state. In some instances, the operator may attempt to quickly accelerate the machine in the new direction, or in the neutral state, by requesting an increase in engine speed. It is possible for the machine to temporarily accelerate in the wrong direction during the direction change process, or accelerate in a travel direction during the process of putting the machine in the neutral state, in response to the operator's request for an increase in engine speed. This is due to the response of the engine to the operator's request being faster than the response of the transmission to the selection of the new direction or neutral state. Unintended or undesired acceleration may be detrimental to machine performance.
The disclosed system and method is directed at overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above, as well as other problems known in the art.